jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jw-skyguy
Aufgabenbereiche →'ToDo-Liste' Ich befasse mich seit meiner Anmeldung gern und intensiv mit den Klonkriegen. Ich habe jede TCW-Folge gesehen, und kenne mich darum in diesem Bereich sehr gut aus. Aber ich weiß ebenfalls über die sechs Episoden bescheid, sowie ich mich auch mit den verschiedenen Planeten (aus dem EA), Droiden (aus dem Guide to Droids), Spezies (aus dem Guide to Alien Species) und Raumschiffe (aus Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge) auskenne. Durch das Buch der Jedi und das Buch der Sith habe ich auch viel über die Jedi und Sith gelernt. Auszeichnungen Kekse → laut letzter Zählung: '''50 Kekse'.'' }} Vielen, vielen dank für die Kekse, ich hoffe auf weitere. LSW und EXZ *15px Riff Tamson *Mission von Quarzite (gescheitert) *Tup (in Arbeit) Jedi-Ritter Erste Wahl (gescheitert) Sorry, Jw-skyguy, aber ich habe noch nicht das Gefühl, dass du bereits die nötige Sorgfaltspflicht verinnerlicht hast, um diese zusätzlichen Rechte zu erhalten. Du bist auf nem guten Weg und ich werde das weiter beobachten, aber im Moment bin ich da noch skeptisch. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:24, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zweite Wahl (gewählt) # Ich denke, dass Skyguy der Aufgabe eines Ritters gewachsen ist und vorallem sehe Ich bei ihm viel Fleiß und gute Arbeit! -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:08, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) # Ich freue mich, dass sich Jw-skyguy endlich entschlossen hat, die Move-Recht zu beantragen. Ich finde, dass er nun mit über 600 Bearbeitungen und 5 Monaten Aktivität genügend Erfahrung in der Jedipedia gesammelt hat. Er ist sehr fleißig und bemüht sich; außerdem ist er nett (auch im Chat). Viele "Lücken" wurden dank seiner Hilfe bereits geschlossen. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 20:09, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich sehe nichts, was der Aufnahme in die Runde der Jedi-Ritter im Weg stünde. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 03:20, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jedi-Meister : Aus den oben genannten Gründen. Flusswelt (Diskussion) 06:54, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich schätze Skyguy sehr, wegen seiner herrausragenden Leistungen und seinem fleißigen Mitwirken. Skyguy erwies sich seitdem er hier anfing als ein freundlicher, kontaktfreudiger und aufmerksamer Autor. Da hier offensichtlich viele unserer alten Administratoren anfangen in den Hintergrund zu treten denke ich, wird es auch Zeit das unsere neuen, und aktuelleren Benutzer so langsam den Posten eines Admins übernehmen sollten. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 10:33, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Obwohl ich es noch besser gefunden hätte, wenn die neuen Wahlen erst nach der geplanten Generalversammlung stattgefunden hätten, sehe ich keinen Grund, der Skyguy an der Aufnahme in das Admin-Team hindern könnte. Er beherrscht das Kategoriensystem und die Syntax Wikias gut und wenngleich er früher doch ein bisschen unsauber gearbeitet hat, sehe ich dort eine große Verbesserung. Ich hoffe, meine Nutzerkollegen bestärken mich in dieser Meinung ebenfalls und ich wünsche Skyguy für den Falle einer erfolgreichen Wahl alles Gute in seinem neuen Posten. MfG Corran (Diskussion) 13:08, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen Grund, warum Skyguy nicht Administrator werden sollte. Er leistet gute Beiträge und findet überall noch etwas zur Verbesserung. Er war stets freundlich und hilfsbereit. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:52, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # Auf jeden Fall, ich glaube Skyguy würde sich als Admin gut unterordnen. Liz 16:12, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # Ich stimme Flusswelt absolut zu und meine, Skyguy ist ein fähiger, kompetenter Autor, der zwar ab und zu winzig-kleine Fehler macht, jedoch trotzdem für den Posten qualifiziert ist. Von mir ein eindeutiges Pro! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 21:40, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich bin voll und ganz dafür, dass Skyguy zum Admin ernannt wird. Er hat unglaublich viel in der Jedipedia bewirkt, wie sein Bilderkategorienprojekt, seine Keksvorlagen, sein TCW-Personen-Projekt usw. Durch ihn hat die Jedipedia nur Verbesserungen erfahren. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:07, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Ich kann alles bisher gesagte nur unterschreiben. Obwohl Skyguy und ich sich außerhalb von Artikelbearbeitungen nicht allzu oft "über den Weg laufen", schätze ich ihn als äußerst fleißigen Autor, Überarbeiter und ganz besonders Kategorisierer (gibt's das Wort überhaupt? :-) ). In meinen Augen ist er in der Lage, mit dem Posten und den damit verbundenen Rechten vorbildlich umzugehen und sie zum Wohle der Jedipedia einzusetzen. Wie Ben Braden bereits erwähnte, verdankt die Jedipedia ihm eine nicht zu unterschätzende Zahl an Verbesserungen und neuen Inhalten. Ich setze mein Vertrauen darin, dass er das auch weiterhin tun wird und eine große Bereicherung für das Admin-Team und das Projekt Jedipedia sein wird. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 16:13, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) # : Muss ich noch mehr schreiben als bereits gesagt? Ich würde mich nur wiederholen... :-D Hjhunter (Diskussion) 16:24, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) # : Er leistet gute Dienste als Autor, Helfer und Freund General Shilli (Diskussion) 17:51, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) #*Stimme ungültig, da die Wahl bereits länger als sieben Tage läuft und somit entschieden ist. Ein Bürokrat muss sie bloß noch offiziell beenden. Corran (Diskussion) 18:43, 8. Sep. 2013 (UTC) # : Begründung # : Da es um mich geht, enthalte ich mich den Wahlen selbstverständlich. Und stimmt, i bi a echter Österreicha Datei:;-).gif. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:50, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) # : Begründung Skyguy wurde mit 9 Pro-Stimmen und ohne Gegenstimme zum Administrator der Jedipedia.de gewählt. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 13:47, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) }} Zusammenarbeit Ich freue mit den folgenden gut zusammenzuarbeiten: *Don Diego 42, ein guter Junge. Hilfsbereit und tüchtig. *Br Solo, ein Kämpfer. Wie Han halt auch. *Hijunter, der hat so viel erreicht. *Hardeen, ein guter Freund. *TheChewBagga, engagiert und eifrig. *Solo, ein Spaßvogel. *TheDirt, ne super Chaterin. *RC, hilfsbereit und höflich. *Ahsoka, nett und eifrig. *Ayala-Aahsoka, schnell lernend. *Kunti, ein netter Kerl. *Der Herr von Angmar, ein guter Bursche. *Gargondola, ein tüchtiger Junge. *AWingpilot, ein fleißiger Typ. *Waxer, aufgeweckt und fleißig. *Liz, ein tüchtiges Mädchen. Vorbilder und gute Kollegen im JP *Corran, er hat zu meiner Entwicklung im JP beigetragen und hat mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in vielerlei Situationen geholfen. *Ben, der ist'n super Bursche. Er glänzt mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft, seinem Humor und seinem Arbeitseifer. Durch und durch ein guter Freund. *Hekron, ein gaaaaaanz böser Sith. Doch man sollte sich nicht täuschen lassen, er ist extrem freundlich und hilfsbereit und man kann prima mit im chaten. *Fluss, oho was soll man schon viel über ihn sagen. Er ist der hilfsbereiteste und tüchtigste von allen. Er hat mir viel beigebracht und geholfen. Danke!! Praktische Links Meilensteine Wie man Rebell wird Dies ist eine Anleitung zum onderonianischen Rebell wird. Sie orientiert sich nach der TCW-Episode Krieg an zwei Fronten. Meine Favoriten Personen Ahsoka Tano · Plo Koon · CC-3636 „Wolffe“ Spezies Togruta · Kel'Dor · Kyuzo Tiere Rancor · Kowakianischer Echsenaffe · Jakobestie Droiden Supertaktikdroide · Droideka Raumschiffe ''Consular''-Klasse Raumkreuzer · ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Fahrzeuge Gepanzerter Angriffspanzer (GAP)· All Terrain Attack Pod (AT-AP) · All Terrain Attack Pod (AT-RT) Technologie Separatistisches Verschlüsselungsmodul · Jet-Pack · Holocron Waffen Lichtschwert · Seismische Bombe Planeten Felucia · Coruscant Orte Coruscants Unterwelt · Plop Dribble's · Dex's Diner Ereignisse Klonkriege · Schlacht von Umbara · Suche nach Darth Maul Meine Besitztümer Sachbücher *'Essential Guides': **Essential Atlas **The New Essential Guide to Alien Species **The New Essential Guide to Droids *Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht *Das Buch der Sith: Die geheimen Schriften der dunklen Seite der Macht *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Raumschiffe und Fahrzeuge *LEGO Star Wars - Lexikon der Figuren, Raumschiffe und Droiden *Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga *Kampf um die Galaxis *Das Geheime Wissen der Jedi Bücher *Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Episode III – Die Rache der Sith *Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung *Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück *Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *Im Verborgenen *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia (ungelesen) *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Der Ausgestoßene'' (lese)'' *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Omen (ungelesen) *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Abgrund (ungelesen) *Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Verurteilung (ausgeborgt) *Jedi-Quest - Der trügerische Frieden (ausgeborgt) *Jedi-Quest - Die letzte Machtprobe (ausgeborgt) Comics *Darth Maul (Comic) (ausgeborgt) *Klonkriege I – Die Verteidigung von Kamino (lese) Filme *alle Episoden (I, II, III, IV, V und VI) *Staffel 4 *Staffel 1, Volume 2 *The Clone Wars (Film) Sammelkarten *etliche Force-Attax-Sammelkarten LEGO *7964 Republic Frigate *7957 Sith Nightspeeder *8015 Assassin Droids Battle Pack *8016 Hyena Droid Bomber *8018 Separatist AAT *8091 Republic Swamp Speeder *8093 Plo Koon's Starfighter *8095 General Gievous' Starfighter *9515 The Malevolence *noch mehr Sets (später mehr dazu) Danke Ich weiß nicht ob man das üblich ist, aber hier will ich mich bei allen bedanken, die bei der Gestaltung (meist unwissentlich) der Benutzerseite und meiner Entwicklung im JP geholfen haben: *Corran - danke für deine Hilfe und deiner Aufmerksamkeit bei schwierigen Situationen, in die ich geraten bin. *Fluss - auch dir will ich für deine Hilfe danken. *Don Diego - dir danke ich für deine indirekte Hilfe bei meiner Benutzerseite. ich habe (wie jmd. vielleicht gemerkt hat) etliches abkopiert und verändert. *Hunter - danke für deine Hilfe und das du mich in übereifrigen Situationen, in denen mir Qualität nicht mehr wichtig war, gebremst hast. *Br Solo - auch hier gilt das gleiche wie bei Hunter. Danke. *RC - danke das du mit mir zusammengearbeitet hast und mir auch bei einigen Situationen geholfen hast. *Solo - das gleiche wie wie bei RC. Danke. *Ahsoka Tano die Beste - auch bei dir das gleiche wie bei RC. *Ben - auch bei dir will ich mich für deine Zusammenarbeit danken und für deine indirekte Hilfe bei der Gestaltung meiner Benutzerseite. *Hekron - auch bei dir will ich mich für die gemeinsame Zusammenarbeit bedanken, und fürden Hinweis, das ich mit meiner Benutzerseite beginnen sollte. |}